Avengers Pugs Vol 1 1
"Avengers, assembles I guess!" Appearing in "Pugs Assemble" Featured Characters: *Avengers **Captain America Pug **Iron Man Pug **Hulk Pug **Thor Pug **Black Widow Pug **Hawkeye Pug Supporting Characters: *SHIELD **Phil Coulson Pug *Hank Pym Pug (mentioned) Villains: *Unnamed burglar pug *Ultron Pug Locations: *Earth-431 **United States of America ***New York ****Avengers Dog House **Africa ***Wakanda Synopsis for "Pugs Assemble" It was a normal day in New York. Unless you count pugs walking around instead of humans as abnormal. Anyways, things were peaceful in this pug-filled world. Until, out of nowhere, a getaway vehicle zoomed on by! A burglar had stolen a bunch of money from the bank, and he was getting away, until the Hulk Pug jumped out of nowhere and landed on the front of his car! Hulk Pug tore the top of the car off and pulled out the driver. The driver was suddenly struck with a bolt of lightning from Thor Pug's hammer, Mjolnir! The police took the burglar away, and the two Avenger pugs returned to the Avengers Mansion. Er.... Avengers Dog House, actually. At the Dog House, Captain America Pug, Iron Man Pug, Hawkeye Pug, and Black Widow Pug were wondering where the two other Avengers went. Thor and Hulk returned, when, all of the sudden, the emergency alarm went off! A booming voice came in over the speakers: "THE AGE OF PUGS IS OVER! THE AGE OF MACHINES HAS JUST BEGUN! AVENGERS... SURRENDER NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF... ULTRON!" Ultron was a special android created by Hank Pym to help pugkind, but instead, Ultron went out of control and set out to wipe out all the pugs so robots could take over the world. But the Avengers wouldn't let him do that. They called in Agent Coulson of SHIELD, who was on vacation in Wakanda. Phil answered the phone, and Captain America told him that Ultron had finally returned. Phil told them he didn't care, since it was his day off anyway. Several evil robots came in out of nowhere, and attacked the Avengers. Hawkeye shot one of them with an electric arrow that overloaded it with electricity, blowing it up. The Avengers escaped the building, and Iron Man put the entire Dog House on lockdown. They had enough time to think of a plan before Ultron hacked the system. Black Widow suggested hitting the Dog House with an EMP, but Iron Man was worried that would destroy all the stuff he had worked so hard on. The other Avengers told Iron Man to man up and do it, so he did. All the Ultron robots were destroyed, including Ultron himself, who had entered the Dog House's mainframe. The day was saved... kind of. The Avengers turned around and saw the burglar that Thor and Hulk had stopped earlier. He had broken out of jail and somehow gained super-powers. Isn't that how super-villains always happen? Category:Marvel Pugs (Earth-431) Category:Comics Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Avengers (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Steve Rogers (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Tony Stark (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Bruce Banner (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Clint Barton (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Phil Coulson (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Hank Pym (Earth-431)/Appearances Category:Ultron (Earth-431)/Appearances